clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maustralia
Maustralia is a country in the southern-hemisphere. Not much about Maustralia is known around Antarctica, except they are home to Flog Puffles. History In 1788, Captain Henry Too sailed with Captain Michael Clockhopper around to the 'land down-under'. They were the first 2 penguins to find 'Terra Maustralis', as it was named. They went back to Pingland and told their king, King Nathan and ships were quickly sent over. It later became 'Maustralia', a democratic country with penguins from everywhere coming to visit. According to legend, Mother Maustralia created all the tribes, language, places and Pengaroos. Then, Mother Maustralia stole a giant lump of dirt from another goddess's garden and placed the dirt into the ocean, then put all the tribes, language, places and Pengaroos on the dirt, which was now a country. Currency Maustralia uses meat pies as currency. Things are cheap to get in Maustralia, so each tribe only has about 10 meat pies each year. The currency sign for meat pie is M-P. Language Maustralia has it's own language just like every other country. Here are some words translated in Maustralian: Hello- Gudday Goodbye- Cya Mother- Yagu Father- Mama Puffle- Puffil Places Geography Maustarlia is a bush/desert country. Most of Maustralia is bush and desert and it gets pretty hot! The coldest place is Mt. Pavolova. There are many cool places in the country of Maustralia. There are different territories which belong to different tribes of Pengaroos. There's the Meat Pie Mine, a mine in the Mullawallawa region where the Mullawallawa tribe digs for meat pies. Then, there's The Bush, the lush, green place in the G'day region. Many animals live in The Bush (Puffles, Witchy Grubs, Killer Koalas etc.) After that, there's Mt. Pavlova which is in the Deborah region. It is a mountain made of pavlova!!! Then, there's Geroton in the Wajarri region, Threp in the Ranmiw region, Fizzbane in the Creekwreek region and other strange places in Maustralia. Flag, Motto, and Anthem The flag colours are red, black and yellow because the red represents the red dust, the black at the top represent vegemite and the yellow circle in the middle represents a Flog Puffle, even though are light, light whitish-yellowish colour. The country motto is "Say ya prayers!" because so many Pengaroos trespass on other Pengarro land... SPEAR THROUGH THE HEAD!!! The National Anthem of Maustralia is "Advance Maustralian Hair" in which the Pengaroos praise their hair that keeps them warm at night etc. Goverment The government is a Pengucracy, like Club Penguin. Inhabitants The main penguins living in Maustralia are Pengaroos, brown penguins with pointy ears and long tails and pouches. They have Meat Pie currency and prime ministers and they each live in a tribe. Each tribe hates other tribes and the tribes have territories of their own. If a Pengaroo from eg. the Creekwreek region trespassed on eg. Ranmiw land, the penalty is a spear through the head. Puffles living in Maustralia include Flog Puffles, whitish-creamish coloured Puffles with black, round noses. The other Puffles are Blue-Tongued Puffles. Blue-Tongued Puffles are aggressive creatures, but they give you a chance to run, by poking out their blue tongues. The fur of a Blue-Tongued Puffle is grey. Other creatures living in Maustralia include * Killer Koalas: Angry, sleepy, grey, mini polar bears with BIG ears. * Witchy Grubs: White grubs with witches hats. They live in spooky, leafless trees and make potions and spells. * E-kid-nas: Spiny, brown Puffle-like creatures. They're spines really HURT! * Emoo: big skinny grey penguins. They are the FASTEST penguins ever! * Villains There are some vile villains in Maustralia such as: PETER P. PLATYPUS Peter P. Platypus is an evil brown, furry penguin with a duck-beak and a beaver-tail. He lives in Culla-Wa Creek. Peter often tries to disrupt life in Maustralia. His plans have included eating all the kiwi-fruit in Mt. Pavlova, stealing Meat Pies from the Bank and chopping trees down in The Bush to make a rocking-chair CROCK O' DYLE Crock O'Dyle is a fiendishly clever crocodile that lurks in the Muddy Mangrove. His plans have involved: attempting to eat all the Meat Pies, cause a drought, stealing Maustralian G's blueprints for a Vegemite sandwich and becoming Mime Prinister. BILLY THE BUNYIP Billy the Bunyip is an evil, ugly bunyip that checks all around Maustralia every night to see if all the children Pengaroos are asleep by 12:00. If one isn't, Billy Bunyip eats him/her. Culture See Also Flog Puffle External Links Category:Countries